


click

by lucidnightmares



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Fusion, Character Death, Death Game (Kimi ga Shine), Gen, Hagakure Yasuhiro-centric - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die Chapter 1 Spoilers, Kuwata Leon-centric - Freeform, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Spoilers, general denial of death, is that the right tag?, somewhat canonical character death?, this was a fucking nightmare to edit, yttd/dr fusion where hiro is joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidnightmares/pseuds/lucidnightmares
Summary: Click, click, click.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kuwata Leon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	click

_Click, click, click._

His thumb slams down on the button, again and again and again, and he stares, his mouth agape. _(he can’t feel his hand any more.)_

He looks at Hagakure, he looks until his eyes burn, un-blinking, and even then he continues to look. _(it hurts, but he doesn’t care.)_

He’s smiling, he’ssmillinghe’ssmillinghe’ssmiling, and it reminds him of times that are so distant, memories that are so far away, memories of getting stoned in each others dorms and saying things that they’d never say while they were sober, never say to anyone else. _(it’s a weak smile, pitiful, he hates it, but he wants it to stay.)_

There’s blood dripping from his mouth, his grin gets weaker, _stopthatstopthatstopthatican’tletyoudiestopthat_ , and he keeps pressing, and pressing and pressing and pressing that button. _(he’s not even moving his hand any more, he’s pretty sure.)_

“You’re my best friend, Leo-chi.” _hehastorespondhastotellhimhehastotellhimhecan’tlethimdiehe’snotgonnadiehehastoTELLHIM_

But he can’t speak, he can’t think, his entire body is _weakweakweak_ , he can’t do anything. He wants to scream, sob, cry, do anything, anything but this, anything but stand there.

He tries to rasp out something, but he can’t, and it’s there again, that feeling, that helplessness he felt when he was watching Oogami die, it’s _stupid, so stupidstupidstupidSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID_

_clickclickclickclickclickclickclickclickclick_

It doesn’t stop, until he’s not sure it’s even a click, until he’s not sure it’s even a noise, until he’s not sure what a noise is.

There’s no background, no sound, only Hagakure, only Hiro, only a stoner with a goofy grin, only him, only his best friend, only the boy he’s known since he enrolled in Hopes Peak. Only him, only him, only him.

_It hurts, his hand hurts, it hurts, clickclickclickclickclick_

He’s not dead, no, there’s fuschia everywhere, but he’s not, he can’t be, no, no, _nonononoNONONONONO **NONONONONON**_

He’s just passed out, the tubes stay, they’re bleeding, he’s bleeding, there’s stains all over his coat, his shirt, technicolor dripping from his hair, no, he’s not dead, he can’t, he’s just unconscious, he has to be.

_CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK_

“Kuwata.. He’s gone.” Kirigiri’s hand settles on his shoulder.

No, stop lying, stop lying, stop lying, _STOPLYINGSTOPLYINGSTOPLYING_

_he’snotdeadhecan’tbehecan’tbeheCAN’TBE_

“No,” he rasps out, and it’s the only coherent thing he’s been able to communicate in the past _hour? minute? year? week? how long has the clicking lasted?_

Monokuma laughs, _shutupshutupSHUTUPSHUTUP_ , “Too bad! Maybe if you clicked a little faster, _(hedidhedidhedidHECLICKEDITHE’SNOTDEADHECAN’TBE)_ Yasuhiro Hagakure might’ve lived!”

He hates the way it says that sentence, says Hiro’s name, he can’t look at him, can’t, he can’t, but he’s not dead, he can’t be.

Why was it laughing, why was it talking like Hiro was dead, he’s not, he’s not, he’s not, he’s alive, he’s still there, still breathing, he’s still alive. He’s not dead, he’s not dead, he’s _not dead, he can’t be, he’s not dead, you’re lying, shut UP, shut UP, SHUT UP_

“With every press of that little button, _(Leon’s not entirely sure what a button is anymore)_ Yasuhiro lived a little longer! _(youdon’tGETtocallhimthathe’snotyasuhirohe’shirohe’shisfriendhisbestfriendhe’sNOTDEAD)_ He just suffered longer with every click!”

_Was he gone?_

_Was he dead?_

_He can’t be._

_Was he? Was he dead, really, truly? Because of him- Because of him, Hiro-_

_**nonononononononNONONONONONONONOSHUTUPSTUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID** _

“Breathe with me.”

_But he can’t. buthecan’tbuthecan’tbutHECAN’THECAN’THIRO’SNOTBREATHINGEITHERIT’SHISFAULTHECAN’T_

_hedoesn’tdeservetobreathehe’sakillerhiro’sdeadhiro’sDEAD_

Hekilledhim.

He killed him.

(It’s not true, he doesn’t want it to be, but it is. He killed Hiro, he killed him.)


End file.
